


【盾冬】梅花Q

by FrostedRose



Series: 颠倒相逢系列 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedRose/pseuds/FrostedRose
Summary: 纸牌王后的手上，象征和解的红白玫瑰一同盛放。奇幻向 小中篇 《颠倒相逢》外传
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: 颠倒相逢系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890697
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“准备好出发了吗？”  
巴基握着史蒂夫的手，站在传送机器的中央。周围的人们正在欢呼，另一对史蒂夫和巴基正用力向他们挥手，像告别一对认识已久的老朋友。  
  
他们来自书中世界——那本该死的《纯情铁臂与火辣白星》。  
即使彼此对这个书名有再多的吐槽，对詹姆斯·巴恩斯和史蒂夫·罗杰斯来说，那里也是多少金钱都换不来的故乡。而故乡总是有朋友，有美酒，也有数不清的麻烦等他们并肩战斗。  
  
“新生活或许会很艰难”，巴基曾这样告诉还没恢复记忆的史蒂夫。当世界原本的秩序被外力干扰，他们的离去大概会造成更多难以修复的bug，也许原世界里的复仇者联盟已经忙得焦头烂额，等他们回去就会面对暴走的浩克和密集的离子炮。  
可史蒂夫看着巴基的笑，默默地想——  
“只要我们在一起，那些都不会是困难。”  
这有点儿奇怪。他还没恢复记忆，对书中世界一无所知，可对巴基灼热又猛烈爱意却从未让他质疑。  
而那双狡黠的绿眼睛则写满了“他也一样”。  
  
众所周知，穿越次元不是一件舒服的事。  
随着彩色光芒从机器底座一层层上涌蔓延，史蒂夫和巴基的身影逐渐扭曲，皮肉和骨骼在外力的作用下逐渐分解成粒子，哗啦啦翻开的书页正中形成了一个小型龙卷风，正疯狂将他们吸入进去。  
史蒂夫和巴基用力紧握双手，在未知与恐慌里，身旁的人是彼此唯一的牵绊与依靠。窒息感灭顶而来，随着眼前景物的猛然扭曲和一阵剧痛，压迫感终于消失，取而代之的是轻飘飘的触感，好像自己化作了一根羽毛，正在席卷而来的冷风里飞行。  
  
史蒂夫睁开眼，猎猎的风吹得眼球生疼。他是真的在“飞”，周边看不清的景色让他意识到自己置身于巨型龙卷风的内部，这是返回书中世界的唯一通道，他的身体借用机器打碎又再次重组。  
但真正让他感到恐惧是自己空无一物的左手。  
“巴基！你在哪儿！！能听到我吗！！”  
呼喊声被风无情地遮去大半，史蒂夫用力逆风转头，四处搜寻着爱人的身影。  
没有人应答他。风灌入耳膜，像噩梦里接连不断的尖叫。  
  
史蒂夫心跳飞快，强迫自己冷静下来，凝神往下方看。此时距离地面只有不到五百米，即使是经验丰富的伞兵，再不开伞也会有生命危险。  
极速掠过的空气灌入鼻腔，又疼又冷。他在空中艰难调整着姿势，仔细观察落地点。这次运气不好，地面附近没有任何的缓冲带，他只能将背上的星盾翻转过来护在身前，寄希望于体内的血清能保证重要器官不受重伤。  
  
极速下落的过程里，视线底端突然窜出一个黑点，在龙卷风里一通乱撞，像枚误入战场的小陀螺。史蒂夫盯着那个黑点，看着它调整方向，尾部闪起一捧火光，像枚炮弹一样直直朝自己冲来。  
史蒂夫瞳孔收缩，来不及再调整方向，几秒中便和它迎面相遇——  
那是一辆小型飞行器，黄铜外表锈迹斑斑，到处都是剐蹭的痕迹。靠近史蒂夫那侧的舱门掉了三颗拳头大的螺丝钉，正吱嘎吱嘎在风里哀鸣。  
他与舱门相隔不过两米，零点几秒里就能撞上铁板。  
舱门忽然打开，史蒂夫还来不及看清内部构造，一根铁索从中甩出来，尾端的机械爪重重击在腰间，抓住腰带往里一扯。  
舱门应声关上，史蒂夫一头撞进“软垫”里。“软垫”惊呼了一声，声音是极富磁性的，尾调软软地上扬。  
“巴基？！”  
“软垫”伸出手环上他的背，轻轻拍着。  
“着急了吗？我比你早到大概十分钟。所以说那个世界的托尼和原装的没什么不同，一样不靠谱。”  
史蒂夫意识到自己正结实地扎在巴基怀里，对方的背因为冲力撞在了机舱内壁，上方放置的航模小摆件被震得落在他们身边。  
他还没来得及说什么，另一道欢快声音从驾驶舱的位置传来。  
“没错，巴恩斯说的一点儿都没错。斯塔克真是个讨厌自大狂，还说这艘飞行器一定能在龙卷风里也保持稳定，纯属瞎扯——总之，欢迎回家队长。”  
“……山姆？”  
“是的，你忠诚的好伙伴兼复仇者联盟御用飞行员山姆·威尔逊，感谢我高超的驾驶技术让一切变得顺利。不过你们总是干柴烈火的，我真怕今天的营救行动难以收场。”  
“威尔逊……”巴基语气不善，“他还没恢复记忆呢。”  
“是吗？谢天谢地。那我安全——”  
单纯的山姆扭过头想跟队长打个招呼，可视野中的两个人正拥抱着吻得如胶似漆。尤其是巴恩斯，上帝啊，他都快骑到史蒂夫怀里了。  
“……我就不该信你们，失忆根本不影响你们这对该死的情侣。”  
  
飞行器因为惯性而仰冲向上，龙卷风势头渐歇，山姆瞅准时机，向右侧重重掰过操纵杆。流线型的机头冲出困局，甩了两圈后趋于平稳，缓慢下降。  
史蒂夫走到窗前，因眼前的异相而皱眉。  
他看到一众奇异的光点。红、黄、蓝、白、黑，它们渐次排列着成为线条，线条又汇聚成图案。距离太近，无人能辨别那图案到底是什么，史蒂夫只好指挥着山姆将飞行器拉远。  
现在他能在落地舷窗里看清一隅了——蓝色线条勾勒出一只白色的手，蓝色花径、黄色叶片、再往上是颜色奇异的玫瑰。花瓣有红有白，逼真得不像平面图，甚至随着风向微微摆动。  
——这有点眼熟。史蒂夫还没思考明白，身边的巴基已经沉声说除了答案。  
“梅花Q。”  
“啊，花牌的图案。”史蒂夫点头，“可从这片图案来看，整个牌面得有近千米高，这是正常情况吗？”  
  
“当然不是。”   
山姆的语气明显沉重下来，他掌握着操纵杆，左摇右摆里扎进一条用歪倒杉树做掩体的黑暗隧道。  
“当初那个黑洞带走了你们后，始终盘踞在天空西侧没有任何消失的迹象。检测到威胁后，负责维持世界秩序的AI启动了修复指令，挪用了原本维持稳定人格的能量来填补。”  
“维持秩序的AI？像我在另一个世界遇见过的Jarvis一样？”  
巴基叹了口气。  
“远比Jarvis更强。它负责整个世界的秩序，上到人权更迭，下到法庭判决，是绝对公正的秩序维持者。”  
史蒂夫的语气非常惊讶：“给予一个AI这么大的权利，一定会有隐患的，当初设计者没想过吗？”  
不知道是不是错觉，他觉得巴基的脸色不太好看。  
“保持绝对公正很难，AI需要耗费巨大的能源来维持它的判断。这套系统在这个世界存在已久，始终在学习进化，能源耗费得也越来越快。在事故出现前，耗费与补充还能维持平衡，但黑洞的出现，让这套系统的运行崩溃了。”  
巴基移开眼，脸色发白，向山姆进一步询问。  
“斯塔克也有管理员权限，他跟梅花Q谈判过了吗？”  
“梅花Q只保留了你的权限，其他权限一并被撤销了。再之后是两天的安静，所有的指令与交谈都石沉大海，而那之后……是世界末日。梅花Q疯了，它在摧毁世界。”  
  
隧道飞跃至尽头，地表以上只有的巨大虚影纸牌仍然完整光鲜，其余目力所及的地方，全是碎石沙砾堆成的废墟。  
飞行器短暂地掠过攻击，经过重重安检飞入地下城的大门。光线暗淡，只有人造的探照灯编织成照明的光幕。这里的建筑数目不少，已经能看出城市的雏形，绝非一朝一夕能建设出来的模样。  
“……我们离开了多久？”  
巴基和史蒂夫交换了一个眼神，双方都有种不祥的预感。  
“三年。”  
“操。”巴基抓着头发，“那边的世界才过去几个月。”  
“大概是不同次元的时间流速不一样吧，不知道你们对书了解多少……这是原本的剧情吗？”  
“当然不是。”巴基摇头，“一切都乱套了。”  
  
飞行器平稳入库，复仇者的新根据地比原先的摩天大楼简陋不少，史蒂夫有些迟疑，他不确定自己做好了见老朋友的准备——那些人对他而言还是陌生人，而周遭世界又一片混乱。  
“没事的，宙斯之脑在我这里，我们可以找个房间尽快帮你恢复记忆。”  
巴基拍拍他的肩，手顺着胳膊滑下来与他十指相扣。掌心相贴总能传递勇气，史蒂夫冲他微笑，拉开大门——  
气氛不对。他下意识拿过星盾挡在胸前，一发炮击中盾牌，作用力把史蒂夫掀出三米，撞在停机坪旁边的石墩上。  
  
“噢，抱歉，我还以为是入侵者。”  
金红战甲飞出来，摘开面罩，语气揶揄，满脸写着“我故意的”。  
“托尼。”巴基叹气，“我解释过，他不是故意落跑的，那是个意外。”  
“我知道，但陡然加重的工作量和发疯的AI可不是意外，再说了我又没动真格的，只是测试能量弹而已。”  
托尼飞过来，很不温柔地把史蒂夫从地上拽起来。  
“梅花Q已经知道你们回来了。”  
“什么？”史蒂夫还在迷糊，“它怎么会知道？”  
托尼回敬了一个“不想和白痴说话的眼神”。  
“Jar，把你接到的信息念给两位英雄听听。”  
“好的先生。”  
一个摇摇摆摆的小机器人从托尼身后晃出来，托尼把头扭到一边，看都不想看。  
那个临时造成的机器零件都是破旧的，收集了一阵子材料勉强才做出来。他们是逃来的，地下城跟原本的大厦没法比。即使是托尼最得意的智能管家，Jar也必须借助小机器人的发声器才能继续工作。  
这对斯塔克而言简直是一种屈辱。  
  
“欢迎回家，巴恩斯先生和罗杰斯先生。今晨8点30分，梅花Q传来了一条非常简单的消息：Find me.”  
“前任监管者——全体复联成员都已丧失了管理权，无法越过防火墙设置。因此，我的分析结果为，梅花Q是在对你们两位发出邀请。”  
  
史蒂夫看向巴基，巴基垂眼看向地面，神色复杂。  
“这是它第一次使用me这个单词，意味着……他已经有了独立的思想，这真是……”  
“别担心。”史蒂夫说，“我们会打败它的。”  
巴基没说话，只是把垂下来的头发理到耳后。  
  
托尼“啧”了一声。  
“罗杰斯，够狠，那可是你们的儿子。”  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Son.  
托尼的用词让史蒂夫不得不停在原地，他转头看向欲言又止、将额发梳到耳后的巴基，脑海里展开了某种不妙的想象。  
这是个自己并不了解的神奇世界，巴基的体质或许真的能生宝宝。结合山姆对他们的形容，假如某次真的发生了点甜蜜的意外……  
而他……他一无所知地被吸到了另一个世界，丢下巴基和孩子。巴基追去找他，而留下来的孩子被邪恶组织带走改造成了梅花Q……  
上帝啊，他真是个混蛋。  
  
“史蒂夫！呼吸，呼吸！”  
等他回过神来，巴基正掐着他的人中焦急地呼喊。  
“老天，你被自己的想象吓到惊恐发作，托尼差点以为自己进化到用一句话就能致人死亡。”  
“我很抱歉！巴基，我很抱歉！丢下你和孩子……”  
史蒂夫坐在地上，半边身子靠着巴基，掌心拢在他后颈，神情焦急。  
“嘿！停下！我就知道托尼的话会带来误解，那家伙没安好心，只想趁你恢复记忆之前多开点玩笑。”  
巴基哭笑不得，把他从地上拉起来，并肩往基地深处走。  
“梅花Q……某种意义上算是我们的孩子，但没有血缘关系。我也不会怀孕，史蒂夫，这个世界还没操蛋到那份上。”  
史蒂夫松了口气，任凭巴基踹开一间房门，把他推到柔软的床垫上。  
“放松点，我们这趟旅程明明是回家，你却紧张得像执行生死未卜的新任务，看来得尽快让你恢复记忆。”  
  
巴基将行李箱贴在墙边，蹲下去翻找。史蒂夫的眼神不自觉地跟过来，流连在巴基流畅又勾人的腰线和臀线上。  
他甚至看到了一点儿姜黄色的内裤边，这让史蒂夫不自觉地头脑发热，手掌把崭新的被单攥出一层褶皱。  
——史蒂夫强迫自己移开眼，该死的身体反应，他现在百分百理解山姆所说的“干柴烈火”究竟能到什么程度。  
  
“喏，转过来，仰头史蒂薇。”  
巴基不知何时已经站在了他面前，高度差让坐着的史蒂夫乖乖仰起头，看见了对方手里的两样东西。  
左手是极简风格的头盔——两道金属圆弧呈X型在顶端交叉，交叉处焊接着一块满是电路的芯片，红白蓝三色相间。他认得，这是从上个世界里带回来的宙斯之脑；而右手……也不陌生，是一把战术匕首。  
“宙斯之脑是这个世界的神盾高科技，目前只有这一代模型机，原理是通过某种电磁波，将储存芯片里的内容输入你的大脑。”  
“好。”史蒂夫点头，“我准备好了，巴基。”  
“不，还差一点儿。”  
巴基微笑，嘴角的弧度迷人又危险。匕首在他的手里翻飞着，像件人畜无害的玩具。  
“知道为什么做开颅手术前总需要剃掉头发吗？那些毛发会对恢复进程造成干扰。”  
“所以……”  
“对，我得把你剃秃。”  
  
冰凉的刀刃贴在史蒂夫的鬓角，他只是眨了眨眼，抬起手臂把巴基圈在怀里。  
“好。”  
巴基扯了扯嘴角：“美国队长总是别人说什么就信什么？万一我只是想惩罚你在上个世界做出的那些事呢？”  
“有什么区别？”史蒂夫反问，“不论真假，只要是你提出来的，我都会配合。”  
“……混蛋。”  
巴基吸气，指尖微动。  
  
他当然舍不得把那头漂亮的金发剃秃，最终只是替史蒂夫修了修鬓角，像宣誓主权似的剃出了一个“E”。  
“你属于Error了。”  
巴基仰着头，神情满意。  
史蒂夫拉过他的指节轻吻：“当然，永远。”  
  
戴上宙斯之脑后，史蒂夫陷入沉睡。巴基站在他旁边，拉上被角。  
恢复记忆耗时不短，巴基走到窗口前，盯着衰败的景色，点燃了一支雪茄。  
他抬手，轻触自己的左眼。  
宙斯之脑顶端的芯片不是别的，而是巴基自己的记忆副本。他在这个世界的身份没那么光鲜——神盾局秘密高层，同时也是令人闻风丧胆的幽灵杀手。  
他一直认为自己会死于意外。或者，经过伪装的意外。  
从拥有这个念头开始，他就改造了自己的左眼，在晶体里植入了纳米录像机，为的是留下一份证据。  
只是他没想过史蒂夫会遇见这样的意外。梅花Q的发狂使这个世界危在旦夕。巴基别无选择，只能走这条捷径。  
这意味着对方将知晓一切……一切他所经受的黑暗。  
是的，巴基过去隐瞒得很好，神盾局没那么干净，光明与黑暗总是相伴相生，而巴基负责的就是蛰伏在黑暗里，用一些并不光明正大的手段肃清敌人。  
可史蒂夫不是。他是万众瞩目的“美国队长”。道德标杆，正义的代名词，全世界的希望。  
命运有时候就是这么巧合，最热切的阳光偏偏爱上了最浓重的阴翳。  
  
“早知道该再吻他一下的。”巴基喃喃自语，“万一他知道一切后彻底离开呢？”  
“现在也不晚，巴基。”  
他的后背接触到一阵暖意，对方不知何时苏醒过来，走到窗前给了他一个拥抱。  
“嗨。”巴基有些拘谨，“你都看到了？”  
“没关系的，巴基。”  
他轻轻拍着巴基的小臂，语气近乎诱哄。  
“英雄总是很难做的，我也不如表面上那么光鲜。”  
“只有这一句评价？”巴基从他臂弯里转过身，“没有别的想问？”  
史蒂夫的脸诡异地红了起来。  
“呃，我们的爱情总是这么……风风火火像打仗一样？”  
巴基短促地哼笑一声，按灭雪茄。  
“当然，超级英雄可是很忙的。所以我们抓紧一切时间滚到一起，忙着让对方过度呼吸或者喘不过气。亲爱的，电视剧里那些像麦芽糖一样又腻又甜的爱情不适合我们。”  
史蒂夫叹了口气。  
“巴基，这些记忆里我觉得你总是很疲惫。当然……不都是我搞的，你知道。”  
巴基不客气地给了他一记肘击。  
“我的意思是，等解决完这次危机，我们该去度个假。”  
史蒂夫握着他的肩膀，眼神认真。  
“巴克，你甚至还没尝试过。就像在瓦坎达草原时，那样的生活也很好，或者……就去尝试一下普通人的恋爱，忘记那些让人头疼的使命。”  
巴基看着近在咫尺的蓝眼睛，那里翻涌着一片温柔剔透的海，满满当当都是他的倒影。  
他鬼使神差地点了头。  
  
史蒂夫是个容易满足的人，他吻着巴基的眉心，等最后一丝目眩散去的时候，和巴基一起敲开了托尼的门。  
时候不早了，但他们没注意，托尼骂骂咧咧地开了门，听完陈述后十分不情愿地出借了Jarvis。  
“你发誓把他还给我的时候一个螺丝都不能少。”托尼恶狠狠地威胁，“地下城的材料稀缺得要命。”  
“知道了托尼爸爸，我保证晚上十二点前送他回家。”  
巴基白他一眼，权当给史蒂夫报仇。  
  
“Jarvis，我们需要梅花Q的全部资料，越直观越好。我只参与了前期编写，这三年它有什么变化？”  
“好的，两位先生。”  
小机器人的目灯闪烁着，不断调取资料。  
“梅花Q，全称‘本世界战略与秩序裁决人工智能’，前身是神盾局投入编写的智能安保系统，由詹姆斯·巴恩斯先生负责基础程序构建，而后安全理事会的几位领袖决定将其推行开，从服务神盾局推广为服务整个世界。”  
“最初的程序里，梅花Q极其缺乏人类情感，这在个案裁决方面行不通。”巴基捏着眉心，“所以他们需要引入一个情感模型，一个足够正义且拥有人文关怀的正面人物，作为他的学习参考。”  
史蒂夫疑惑地指了指自己。  
“嗯，所以托尼说梅花Q是我们的儿子，也不算错。Jar，在我们离开前，梅花Q的工作都很顺利。即使偶有疏漏，也都会由复仇者联盟进行修正，没有出过大问题，后来呢？”  
Jar的语气罕见地有些凝重——作为足以匹敌梅花Q的AI，他很少坦露出情感。  
“这三年间，由于你和罗杰斯先生的离开，梅花Q的定时安全升级工作就由理事会接手。Sir曾经申请过代为监管或从旁协助，无一例外，统统被驳回。”  
史蒂夫皱眉，巴基沉默片刻，抛出一个人名——  
“亚历山大·皮尔斯？”  
“这只是我们的推断，巴恩斯先生。”Jar回答着，“皮尔斯先生与弗瑞局长多年理念不合，但也始终保持积极合作。没有进一步的证据，我们无法定罪。”  
“那近期呢？我指毁灭世界前，梅花Q有什么特殊征兆，或者处理过什么异常案件？”  
Jar沉默了一会儿，细微的机械运转声咔咔作响。  
“有，在依照法条处理过一桩情杀案后，佩珀女士代表民意进行了二次裁决，驳回了梅花Q的审判结果，使那两位可怜的有情人重获自由。而梅花Q在现场提出了一个疑问，当时现场十分沸腾，没人在意。”  
“什么疑问？”  
“他问：凭什么‘爱’能拥有豁免权。”  
TBC


End file.
